Flare
Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Hawk & Little |sold in = Merryweather Security services |price = $12,500 |unlock = Rank 50 |related = Flare Gun |origin = U.S.A. |flags = Ammo Projectile }} |filename = FLARE |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = }} The Hawk & Little Flare is a throwable item briefly appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V, and available for actual use in Grand Theft Auto Online. __TOC__ Description ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In the mission Interdiction, upon reaching the top of Arco del Oeste, Carl Johnson uses a flare to signal the location for the contraband helicopter. Later, in the mission A Home in the Hills, three flares are deployed by Triads on the helipad. When looking closely at the deployed flare in "Interdiction", the model of the projectile is identical to that of a Tear Gas grenade. However, the flares seen in "A Home in the Hills" lack projectiles. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Unlike GTA Online, the Flare is still not used as an actual weapon, but rather as a mission-specific item. In The Merryweather Heist, if the freighter approach is chosen, Michael will be carrying a flare while locating a device underwater after the ship is destroyed. Flares are also used in the mission Monkey Business, when they are carried by Michael and Dave during the underwater part. Later in the same mission, one is used to signal the location for Trevor as he is coming in the helicopter. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Flare is a small red smoke flare that emmits a bright red light. It is primarily used to mark an area for Merryweather Airstrikes. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Being a novelty item, the flare is unable to harm other players by itself, nor able to burn others like the Flare Gun shell. Once thrown, it will last for roughly a minute before the smoke extinguishes. GTA Online Overview ) |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single unit |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game model Flare-GTAO-ingame.png|Flare being used in GTA Online. Flare tag GTA V.png|The tag on the flare Flare-FirstPersonView-GTAVPC.png|Flare in first person view HUD Icon Flare-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online''. Flare-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online'', enhanced version. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Flare can be obtained by going through Merryweather services in the phone and requesting an Airstrike. The player can easily keep the flare if they do not throw it and let the Merryweather jet fly away. *8 flares are given to any organization members in a Special Cargo buy mission, where one must be thrown at a specific point to call in a plane carrying the cargo. The player is free to use the remaining flares any way they please, although any leftover flares will be removed after the mission. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The flare can be thrown into the back of some open back vehicles, like the Sandking or the Sadler. What makes this particularly unusual is that this only happens occasionally, and the flare stays in the back of the truck, instead of glitching its way out. *The flare can be also found on sites of Crate Drops either in red or yellow colours, but cannot be picked up and used by the player. *In the tag, the number 69 is repeated in the specs of the black portion, as well as the model refered as "T1|T5-D69" (being the first code a possible for "tits"). Navigation }} Category:Items Category:Items in GTA San Andreas Category:Items in GTA V Category:Thrown Weapons